1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver for receiving a paging request from a radio base station in a system of paging someone by radio from a radio base station, through access to the radio base station, for example, via a general telephone network of subscribers, and more particularly, to a radio paging receiver having an additional function requiring setting work (hereinafter, referred to as a radio pager).
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional radio pagers of this kind, there has been a radio pager including an additional function (for example, registration into a telephone directory) as well as a receiving function of receiving a paging request from a radio base station. FIG. 6 shows an example of this kind of the conventional radio pager.
A radio pager as shown in FIG. 6 comprises a key input unit 610 for entering various data or commands, an antenna 690, a receiving unit 620, and a decoder 630 for receiving a paging request from a radio base station, a drive circuit 660, a display unit 670, and a speaker 680 for notifying an operator of the paging request, a control unit 640 for controlling each operation of these units, and an ID-ROM 650 with the ID code of the same radio pager stored therein. When a radio base station transmits a message, the receiving unit 620 receives it through the antenna 690, and the decoder 630 decodes the received message. The control unit 640 makes a comparison between the ID code attached to the received message and that one stored in the ID-ROM 650, and if they are in accord with each other, the control unit 640 controls the drive circuit 660 so as to notify an operator that the message has been received in a manner of displaying it on the display unit 670 and with a sound from the speaker 680. When setting the additional function, necessary data or command is entered with a key from the key input unit 610. Upon receipt of the input from the key input unit 610, the control unit 640 sets the corresponding additional function and stores the setting content into a given storage.
When receiving a paging request from a radio base station during setting of the additional function, the conventional radio pager interrupts the operation accompanied by the setting work of the additional function, then moving to the operation of notifying the receipt of the paging request by means of the display unit 670 and the speaker 680. At this time, the content of the setting work which has been done so far is to be abandoned.
Since the notification operation of the message has priority over the setting operation of the additional function in the conventional radio pager as mentioned above, the setting work which has been done so far is not used if a paging request is received during the setting work of the additional function.
The related technique is found in a data processor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 4-172582, "An Electronic Device".